Project Summary: Core C, Animal Models Core Current treatments for Parkinson's disease (PD) alleviate the symptoms, but do not prevent the progression of the disease. Finding novel therapeutic targets to prevent the progression of the disease requires animal model that recapitulate the features of PD. The ?-syn fibril model of Parkinson Disease replicates features of the disease such as inclusions in the substantia nigra pars compacta, dopamine neuron loss and motor defects. The goal of the Core C: Animal Models Core is to standardize this models to generate consistent results across the projects. Animal Models Core will purify and generate low endotoxin recombinant ?-syn, generate fibrils and perform quality control assays such as sedimentation and Thioflavin T assays, dynamic light scattering and transmission electron microscopy. The Animal Models Core will also perform all of the stereotactic injections to minimize variability in stereotactic technique. Perfusions, tissue sections and immunohistological techniques and unbiased stereology will also be performed. Having highly trained personnel from the Core perform these techniques will produce high quality data and will minimize potential variability.